


70do了么？

by hi_iswjy



Category: redvelvet - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_iswjy/pseuds/hi_iswjy
Summary: 70车 爽文 ooc
Kudos: 14





	70do了么？

“欧尼穿成这个样，是要给谁看？”  
刚洗过澡只套了一件T恤就走出来的裴珠泫，被低气压小熊推搡着逼退回浴室。“是给秀荣？椰梨？还是孙胜完？”  
“姜涩琪你说什么？！”小熊莫名其妙的醋意惹得裴珠泫有些生气。  
“欧尼…我出门一周了……你不能和别人做。”小熊突然委屈的搂住身前的人，鼻尖蹭在颈后的腺体上像狗狗一样努力嗅着。  
裴珠泫听到小熊委屈的撒娇，一下就心软了。刚想要抬手顺毛却被腹间热乎乎的硬物打断了。

“欧尼………好想你……”

姜涩琪刻意压低的声音在耳畔响起，伴随着浑浊的烧酒味冲击着裴珠泫的感官。

回过神来时，裴珠泫已经被按在洗漱台冰冷的大理石上。

“呀？姜涩琪！你疯了吗？”三个妹妹还在客厅里吵闹的看着电视，忙内line似乎准备去厨房里大闹一番来在温柔姐姐面前展现自己“绝佳”的厨艺。

“会被听到……唔……”不小心滑出嘴角的呻吟顷刻间便被湿润的嘴唇堵住。  
“欧尼要忍住，不要被发现哦。”狭小的浴室里充斥着信息素的味道。裴珠泫的双手胡乱的抓着身前人的金发，后腰随着身前人的节奏被一下下顶在冰凉洗手台边缘。

被撞得疼了，又不能发出声音，小兔子又急又气，一口咬住在自己嘴里肆意侵略的舌头。  
“嘶……”小熊倒抽一口凉气，整个人压上去，疼痛让她忍不住更用力的向前顶。

指甲嵌进肉里，在蝴蝶骨的周围刮出一道道血痕。小穴用力的收紧，夹得进攻者的额头上冒出细细的汗珠。两人谁也不肯停下来，反而像赌气一样，想要让对方忍不住发出声音。

“咔哒”  
随着一声门落锁的声响，被吮吸的发疼的舌尖终于被放开。白炽灯在镜子里映出刺眼的光芒，小熊眯着眼睛退了出来。  
“唔……涩琪？怎么……”略微不满的小兔子还没来得及吐出困惑的疑问，身体就被猛地翻了过去。大理石的寒意隔着宽大的白色T恤直击胸口，娇嫩的臀部被一双大手紧紧握住、掰开。  
“啊……”带着惊人温度的腺体直冲进花穴，每一个褶皱都被无情的撑开到最大。刚刚是最后一位成员离开了宿舍，呻吟声终于在隐忍中爆发，肆无忌惮的响彻整个浴室。  
“涩、涩琪……太深……唔……”猛烈的撞击让珠泫有些承受不住，委屈的求饶声断断续续的传出。“抱歉，……我会温柔些的。”像是安抚一般的揉捏了一下身下人有些发酸的腰部。  
裴珠泫咬了咬牙，她太清楚自家alpha的谎话。嘴上说着温柔，说着会慢一些，平时被人称赞和觊觎的腹肌只会绷得更紧，不知节制的运作着。  
“嗯……啊……涩琪……”“涩……琪……”“慢、一点……啊……”  
“……”小熊的鼻尖紧贴在后颈上散发着甜美味道的地方嗅着。大腿撞击在臀部的声音清晰的在耳边回响。“不喜欢吗？”  
汗水浸湿了后背，白色的T恤紧贴着皮肤被按在上面的手掌紧紧捏着。沉重的呼吸伴随着撞击打在后颈，垫着脚尖的双腿微微颤抖。体液啪嗒啪嗒的滴在黑色的瓷砖地上汇聚成一小滩。  
“太快了……”眼角已经微微发红，泪水充盈了那双过分漂亮的眼眸。Omega的示弱重重的击打在小熊的心口。  
“姐姐这样……真的让人想要弄坏呢。”来不及反应，裴珠泫只觉得腰部被死死的扣住，尺寸惊人的炙热腺体狠狠的操进了花穴深处。“不！啊……呃…”常年练舞的腰部用力的摆动着，撞碎了脱口而出的呻吟“姐姐好漂亮。”汗水顺着额角滑落，霸道的烧酒味信息素勾的身下的花穴不停的分泌出液体来承受凶猛的撞击。“涩琪…不…不要了……“”会撑坏的……唔…”裴珠泫被撞的眼神有些涣散，身下的酸胀感让她害怕的向前躲了一下。“不会的，姐姐贪心的小穴都吃下去了呢。”姜涩琪的舌尖顺着兔子的耳廓舔下去，含住耳垂轻轻的咬着。搂着身下人的腰按向自己又粗又硬的腺体直到两人之间没有一丝缝隙。“珠泫最喜欢它了不是吗？”腺体顶住花心研磨，温热的液体一股一股的浇灌在顶端，让涩琪感到十分舒爽。手指顺着白皙的胸部一路向上点在下巴尖上，裴珠泫被迫抬起头看着镜子里被操得满面潮红的自己，“姐姐不想要吗？”小熊玩味的略微抽出腺体，缓慢轻柔的在入口处浅浅的抽插着。  
刚刚还吃的满满的小穴一下子变得空虚，燥热迅速席卷整个身体。想要……裴珠泫忍不住扭动着屁股向后靠着，姜涩琪却顺着更加向后退着。  
啵的一声，腺体滑出了肉穴。“你……”裴珠泫有些恼怒的回头。委屈的声音刺激的姜涩琪翻过珠泫的身体紧紧抱住，一直被冷落的胸部压在火热的胸膛上，柔软相互挤压着。肉棒在被液体打湿的大腿根部来回滑动，“想要吗？”没得到答案的小熊异常的执着，分明自己也已经忍的很辛苦，却还是要触碰姐姐的羞耻阈值。“……呃…”裴珠泫咬了咬嘴唇，附在涩琪汗津津的耳边用略微沙哑的声音轻轻说道“操我。”  
身体被折叠起来，打开的双腿被扛在肩膀，猛烈的气息迎面冲来，腺体一插到底，连绵不绝的水声从身下传来。裴珠泫被姜涩琪压在墙壁上操弄着，粗长的腺体狠狠划过敏感的一点。“呀！”小熊眯起了眼睛，更加发狠的撞击引起尖叫的位置。“不！啊！！不要！！太深了！！姜涩琪！！！！！唔……”生理性的泪水溢出眼眶，裴珠泫仿佛被身前的火热吞噬，整个人浸泡在汹涌的烧酒气味中。激烈的撞击使得花穴不断的收缩。“不要！啊！要去了！！！！”“唔……”内壁颤抖着咬住腺体，姜涩琪闷哼一声挺着腰撞进深处。忍了一周的白色液体喷涌而出不断的冲击着花心。空气变得黏腻，喘息声夹杂在两人紧贴的鼻息间。

抬眼看着高潮过后有些失神的裴珠泫，姜涩琪轻轻吻了上去。

这样的姐姐——只能是我的。


End file.
